Rock the Boat
by SilvaBells
Summary: Sherlock and John go on a cruise for their 2 year anniversary. Smut Johnlock
1. Chapter 1

So I tried to surprise Sherlock with a cruise vacation. But he found out when he went threw the history in my laptop.

"This is ridiculous," Sherlock said as I packed.

"Sherlock this will be fun." I reassured him, "I want our anniversary to be special this year."

I said as I kissed him lightly.

"Last year was special," he said a little defensive.

"Sherlock, spending our one year anniversary at a murder scene was not special."

I began to look to see if I owned shorts. The trip would be for four days. Just four days of relaxing alone with Sherlock.

We could get a tan. We'll go swimming in the pool. We could get a massage. We can get ice cream and lay in the sun.

"Just try to enjoy it," I said a little upset that he wasn't excited. I went into the bathroom to look for medicine.

"What are you looking for?" He asked still not helping me pack.

"Do we have any sea sickness medicine?" I asked as I was searching in the medicine cabinet.

"You don't need that," he said, "It's just your mind being confused." He rolled his eyes. "We won't get confused because we know we're on a boat."

"Alright," I said as I closed the cabinet. "Where are your shorts?"

"I don't own shorts," he answered.

I guess I better make a list...


	2. Chapter 2

"I can help you over here," the young lady said in her American accent as she raised her hand.

Sherlock and I walked over to the girl with our bags. "John Hamish Watson and Sherlock William Holmes," I said as I handed her the passports.

She looked at them to make sure they were us. "Okay great," she smiled, "Let me just print out the luggage tags." She turned and began to type everything in the computer.

I turned and smiled at Sherlock as I held his hand. He half smiled back and kissed my forehead.

"Excited?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course," he said, "Whats not exciting about spending four days straight with you and no case in our way?"

I smiled. I can't believe it's already been two years that we've been boyfriends. This year I want us to actually feel like we are in love.

"Here you go Mr. Watson and Mr. Holmes," the woman said, "Enjoy your vacation."

"Thank you," I smiled as she handed us our luggage tags and pass ports.

"Dinner is at 6 tonight in the hall," she explained. "It's not a formal dinner so no need to dress formal, tonight. You have assigned seats that you'll sit at each night with three other couples. Your luggage should be at your room when you are done dinner."

"Okay thank you," I said and then we sat down. A man took our luggage then we waited. The flight gave me jet lag and my eyes began to shut.

"I'll go grab some tea while we wait," Sherlock whispered to be as he kissed my temple.

I rested my head on my fist. I closed my eyes and tried to get a few seconds to sleep.

Tonight we should catch up on our sleep since the time is behind here. We didn't sleep before the flight and I need sleep regularly unlike Sherlock.

"Here John," he handed me a cup and sat down.

"Thank you dear," I smiled. We both took a sip and it took a minute for us to realize just how bad this tea was.

I looked down at the tea, disgusted. "This is mud," Sherlock said.

I nodded my head and stood up and took his tea to throw it in the garbage.

Guess we need to find something else to drink on the cruise.


	3. Chapter 3

We showed up to dinner and everyone was under dressed since no one had their luggage yet.

The dinning hall was huge and beautiful. A waiter showed us to the table we were sitting at. There were two other couples sitting down and four empty seats at the large table.

Sherlock pulled out my chair and we sat down. No one talked to the other groups.

"How are we doing tonight?" A waiter came by and handed us menus. Everyone answered in a soft mumble. He took our drink orders and then left.

I noticed Sherlock's eyes flitting as he scanned everyone at the table. "Lovely couples aren't they?" He smirked as he took a drink.

"Behave," I said back.

The waiter came around with his pen and paper. "What can I get you, sir?" He asked me.

"Could we get the couples sushi?" I asked.

"For you and your wife? Of course."

"No I don't have a wife," I corrected.

"Your girlfriend, my apologies."

Sherlock looked at the waiter, "Im his boyfriend."

Everyone at the table got quite. They looked at us. I guess they thought the two empty chairs were our wives.

Dinner was awkward.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well that was fun," Sherlock said with a sarcastic smile.

"At least they didn't give us a religion talk," I said as I pulled the key card out of my pocket. I think it's rather funny when people try to give me, Dr. Watson an ex army doctor, a man who as seen unholy things and the light in people's eyes being sucked out of them, a man who believes in God, the religion talk. Just because I am in love with a man.

It really shows how narrow minded people can be.

We walked in the room and Sherlock shut the door behind him. The room was very small. There was one bed and a small hall way that led to it and hid the bathroom on the left and the closet to the right.

I took a step and the boat rocked. I fell back on Sherlock and my weight caused him to fall on the door.

"Are you alright John?" he ask as he held my shoulders to make sure I didn't fall again.

"I'm fine," I said as I stood on my feet.

The speakers rang a soft bell. "Hello sailors," the man said. The boat rocked again and we leaned into the wall. "We are currently sailing through a strong storm. Winds are up to 70 miles per hour and the rain is very strong. The top deck is now closed and we ask you to stay safe."

I went to take a step but the boat rocked and Sherlock and I were practically thrown against the other wall.

I grabbed Sherlock's shirt a little frightened for my safety. Sherlock held my hand. "You're alright," he kissed me softly.

I smiled and kissed him again. My arms wrapped them selves around Sherlock's neck as I kept him close.

The room moved and we went towards the closet doors. He held his arm out to break the crash of our bodies.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He looked at me and kissed me again. "Yes dear."

Sherlock kissed me over and over. I ran my fingers in his hair as I slid my tongue in his mouth.

The room shifted again and we were thrown towards the hall. We quickly regained our balance as Sherlock pinned me against the wall and began to slide his hand down my torso.

My fingers began to unbutton his shirt. Sherlock's hand found its way up my shirt and almost ripped it off of me. I slid his shirt on to the ground and he kissed my neck.

Sherlock pressed his hips against mine just to show me how turned on he was already. I breathed out a moan just imagining him inside of me.

Gravity made us go towards the bed. Sherlock sat down and I kissed him again.

I sat on his lap and worked his belt as my tongue explored his mouth and my hips rolled against his body. I got off of him and kissed down his body as he leaned backwards and threw his head back. Stopping at his belly button only to tease him.

Licking the inside of his belly button was a guarantied noise machine. I don't know what it was, but that made him wild.

Kissing down his happy trail I slid off his trousers and his pants. He was not hard on yet but I held him in my hand and kissed his tip.

Sherlock closed his eyes and bit his lip.

I kissed down right to the base then back up. Slowly I took him in my mouth.

His moans were soft and his face grew red.

My tongue swirled around and I bobbed my head. Sherlock gripped the blankets as I felt him grow hard in my mouth.

He grabbed my head and pulled me up to a kiss. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and worked my zipper. Sherlock kicked off his pants then began to push my trousers and pants down to the floor.

Once completely bare we sat on our knees and tried to stay calm and not devour each other. The boat rocked and Sherlock was put against the wall. I pinned him there and kissed down his neck as I pumped his cock.

"Oh John!" He moaned with every lick and bite I did. His eyes were shut and his hands were shaking. He shakes before he cums.

"John," he moaned softer.

"Sherlock," I moaned against his bare chest.

"Oh god," he gripped my shoulders.

I panted as my hand found itself to my own cock and pressed up against Sherlock so I was wanking the both of us with just one hand.

"John," Sherlock said as he slowly pushed me away. "John stop."

Stop? I looked up at him. His hand was covering his mouth and what I had mistaken for lust was actually sickness. Sherlock's hands were shaking like crazy.

The boat rocked again and he moaned. Not a sexual moan but a moan of him feeling ill.

"Sherlock?" I asked as I sat down. "Are you alright, love?" I kissed his cheek.

"I just need to walk for a second," Sherlock stood up and tried to walk but limited space didn't help. The boat rocked and he was tossed into the bathroom.

"Sherlock? Are you alright?" I asked standing up.

Sherlock was silent and then he threw up in the bathroom. He coughed and spit when he was done.

"Sherlock?" I went to the door. "Are you sea sick?"

He was hugging the toilet and seemed to have all his energy drained. "No I-" he started and then the boat rocked and he held his mouth. He sat down and closed his eyes as he breathed. "I'm sorry," he said as he stood up and flushed.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock was up all night vomiting. We'd lay down and I'd hold him as he laid on his back. My head rested on his shoulder and my fingers traced circles on his bare chest.

All night he was in a cold sweat. He was shaking and breathed heavy.

When the boat would rock he seemed to be put into a panic and would grip the blankets or me.

But now we are sitting in the sun drinking mimosas. "Here take this," I handed him a pill.

"I shouldn't take strange pills from strangers," he explained and he sat laid back eyes hidden by shades.

"Did you put sun block on?"

He sat up and swallowed the pill, "You put sun block on me. Isn't that enough?" He gave me that look. "And why do you insist that I take these sea sickness pills?"

I began to rub sunblock and Sherlock's arms. "Well you didn't throw up because of the food. Just admit you got sea sick. I'm not trying to have another night like last night."

Sherlock didn't answer but just turned so I could reach his back. "I know you hate when I say I told you so but…" I looked up at him but he was looking over at a young couple. They we're no more than 25 and they were pinned up against the railing sucking on each other's face.

"Do you think we'll be ever be able to do that?" He said sounding drawn of emotion.

I laughed, "We did last night before you had-"

"In public. Do you think I'll be able to kiss you, more than peck on the lips, in public, with out people staring at us…"

He seemed really upset. Not that anyone would be able to tell but me. "Sherlock look at me," he turned and I began to rub the lotion on his chest. "I don't care about other people."

"But other people seem to care a lot," he said and looked over at an older couple eyeing us down. I kissed him on his cheek and then he kissed me on the lips. " I love you."

I pulled him back and kissed him again but longer and with passion. His hands reached for my shirt as my hand placed itself on his cheek but it still hand sun block in it. I pulled away to laugh and rub it in to his beautifully pale face. "I love you too."

The older couple was still looking at us. I took off my shirt so that you could see my arm that was shot and my dog tags that Sherlock loved when I wore. "Oi! Do you mind?" I called to them, "I'm trying to snog my boyfriend, if that's alright with you?" They mumbled something and began to walk away. "If you want to get an attitude about PDA, you should start with those two trying to trade tongues! Go on."

They rolled their eyes then left.

"The nerve of some people," I rolled my eyes but saw Sherlock smirking. "What?"

"I just love when you take control like that," he leaned back in the sun chair.

"On that note," I leaned in, "As commander I order you to get that sun block off of your face."


End file.
